My Naruto Story Adventure :3
by EmpressAzuriaAkaru
Summary: Hello! This is my first story I posted public, so I hope it's at least alright . Sorry I'm not that good. There are some OCC x Orochimaru, and a hint of OCC x Deidara. Please enjoy and rate my story, I like messages too, so lots of those 3
1. Chapter 1: Friends Forever

I was sitting in my backyard reading a book when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and I saw my friend Clarissa. Her nickname is Aries. I waved at her. "Hi Aries! Are you excited and finding out what group we will be assigned too?" I asked her. "Yes, but I'm also nervous." She said with a frown. "What about?" I asking looking worried. "I'm worried that I won't be in your group!" She said starting to get teary eyed. "Don't worry so much!" I said giving her a big smile. "Aren't you nervous?" She asked. "Kind of, but it doesn't matter we're in the same group. We'll still be friends!" I said giving her a small hug. "You'll always be my friend that I can count on!" She said returning my hug.


	2. Chapter 2: The trip to school

"Let's get to the academy before we're late." I said looking at her. "Yeah we better!" She said as we walked out of my backyard and started to run to school. We started to sprint when I wasn't watching where I was going. I bumped into someone's back and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Shikamaru. "Oops! I'm sorry Shikamaru!" I said. He just looked at me and frowned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked as he shook his head negative. "Okay, we better hurry!" Aries said. We started to run again and we got to the school in no time.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Academyagain

We went into the academy to our old classroom. When we got there we were very surprised to see ninjas from every village there. I went into the room and sat down with Aries right next to me. "Okies Ladies and gentleman, today we'll be assigning you to new groups, and depending on that group that will tell you what village you will be living at. Plus all of you are getting a new headband." Iruka said pointing to each person. "This time you guys aren't going to have a sensei following you around, so you'll need to help each other." Tsunade said. "The villages are rock, sound, leaf, snow, sand, and mist." Iruka told us. "Now I will name off your new teams and villages!" Kurenai shouted. "Team one will be Gaara, Ashlee, and Orochimaru. Your village is sound. Team two is Neji, Aries, and Sasuke. Your village remains leaf. Team three is Shikamaru, Naruto, and Temari. Your village is sand. Team four is Kin, Kabuto, and Nadare. Your village is rock. Team five is Sai, Choji, and Ino. Your village is snow. Team six is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Your village also stays leaf. And then the last team is team seven, which the members are Haku, Zabuza, and Kankuro!" Kurenai finished up for Iruka. "Sensei, may team one and two leave now?" Aries asked politely. "Yes you may, but please don't forget your headbands!" We nodded and I went outside. I walked up to a tree and jumped up to a tree branch. "Hey Ashlee!" I heard someone suddenly shout my name. I looked down and it was Orochimaru. "What is it Orochimaru?" I asked down to him. "You forgot to grab your headband. Want me to go get it for you?" I nodded and he walked back inside to grab my new headband. He then came back out shouting my name before throwing my headband to me up in the tree. Catching it I hopped from the tree branch down onto the ground unwrapping it. Smiling brightly when I see the sound symbol on it. "I think I was destined to be in your village Orochimaru" I said looking at him, giggling softly while he smirked. "Hey you guys…"I all of a sudden heard Gaara say. "Where have you been?" I asked turning to him. "I took a walk does it matter?" he asked me. "Gaara, we're a group, so we have to stick together!" I said looking away suddenly to the side, putting on my new headband on top my head. "You're not worth my energy…" Gaara said coldly. All of a sudden he saw a girl walk up behind me. "Who is that ugly girl with Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga?" Gaara asked rudely. I looked behind me and saw my friend Aries with her team mates. "Hey, don't call my friend ugly!" I yelled to him. "What are you going to do about it? He asked arrogantly. "What are you two talking about?" Aries asked coming up to my side. "Nothing…" I said while Gaara just looked away. "Were you two just fighting?" She asked looking at Gaara while I nodded. "Yes, why?" I asked as she shook her head. "You remind so much of Naruto and Sasuke." She said. "Oh, don't you compare me to that knuckle head ninja!" I pouted as Gaara just glared daggers at me. "Such pathetic and pointless things…" Gaara said suddenly while Aries backed away slowly. "Just you stop this arrogance Gaara, right now!" I snarled as my face started to change, my body following suit. They both looked at me as my hair lengthened and turned midnight black to my hips, with red markings where Orochimaru's purple ones were on him, and red snake eyes. My ears became pointed elven. Aries gasps softly, putting her hands over her mouth. Everyone else's jaws just dropped. I looked very similar to Orochimaru. Aries slowly came close to me again. "Ashlee, is that really you?" She asked while I nodded. "Indeed it is me Aries, this is my real appearance." 'I told her, smirking just like Orochimaru does. "O...Oh my!" She said, not believing it. "I thought you were my friend!" she screamed tearing up. "I am Aries, you should know by now appearances don't change everything." I said looking at her. She looked into my eyes, noticing how evil they look. I suddenly looked away from her, turning to my team. "I think we should go..." They both nodded. "We are ready when you are Ashlee." We turned and headed for the gate. "Ashlee, wait please!" I heard Aries run up to me. I stopped and looked at her. "You don't have to go!" She said tearing up slightly as I sighed softly. "Yes, we have to go. We are sound ninja Aries, I never really belonged to this village anyways and you know that. Now good luck my friend, and may we meet again in the future." I said looking back towards the gate, walking out of the leaf village.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving the Village

When we were a good distance away from the village I stopped walking. Both Gaara and Orochimaru looked at me. I looked excited. "What's the matter Ashlee?" Orochimaru asked. "Looks like we have company." I said looking behind them both. I swear I saw both of them jump when they saw Itachi Uchiha coming out of the shadows. He walked up to me and Orochimaru. "I hear my younger brother has a new team with Neji Hyuga and a girl named Aries. Am I correct?" he asked looking at me while I nodded. "Yes, I used to live in that village for a while and she is my friend, so I know a bit." I said with a small giving an almost unnoticeable smile. Orochimaru was the only one to notice it and he rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if I could join the akatsuki, and my team mates too of course." I asked while Orochimaru just stared at me. "You'll have to ask the leader, but I think you could." He said as I nodded. "Alright, can you take us to the hideout?" I asked. "Sure, I would only do it for a pretty girl though." Itachi said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: The Possessive Snake

"So, you think I am pretty?" I asked him. "Kind of why?" he said while Orochimaru suddenly hissed. "Hands off!" He said while grabbing me into a fierce hug. I stood there in his arms blushing like mad. "You can't just say she's yours…you have to ask." Hitachi said coldly to Orochimaru while Orochimaru looked at me. "Do you want to be mine?" He asked with a handsome smirk. "I…ummm…I don't know!" I said still blushing. "Alright…then this is the end of this conversation..." Gaara said suddenly, ending the conversation. I look to him in a thank you smile. He looked back, smiling slightly, as if saying you're welcome. "Well, can you please show us the way to the hideout now?" I asked politely while he nodded. "Of course, follow me." He said.


	6. Chapter 6: The trip and the quiz

We walked for about a half an hour, stopping when we got in front of the hideout. The leader greeting us. "Welcome back Itachi, and welcome to the akatsuki hideout to the others. What is your purpose here?" He asked. I stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Hello sir, my name is Ashlee, and my purpose is with you." I said politely while standing back up. "What do you want?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could try out to be in the akatsuki organization with my team mate's, if that's alright?" I said softly. "You'll have to prove yourselves, and answer questions individually. You got a problem with that?" He asked. "I understand sir and agree" I said smiling lightly as he nods. "Then I shall ask you twenty questions. First question. What would you do in this situation? If I gave you a mission to go and retrieve an old friend or ally and bring them here, would you do it?" He asked as I nodded. "I would, but I'd need a good purpose too." I said truthfully." He nodded. "Good answer…now next question is do you want to receive on your old village?" He asked. "Well, I don't see why not, I mean I never belonged to a village before, though I have lived in many." I said. "Alright question three, is there any member or members here you'd want as your partner? If yes, then who?" He asked. "Yes, there are a few members; I'd like Deidara, Orochimaru, and Hidan as my partners if it was possible." I said truthfully. "Alright next, why do you want to join the akatsuki?" he asked. "Well, one reason is because I wished to meet the famous AKATSUKI and I want to be loyal for someone other than Orochimaru." I said. "Alright, question four is did you hope to join for power?" Pein asked. "Not really, but if it's included then of course. I got all the power I want just with Orochimaru." I said truthfully. "Okay, next question are you hoping or wanting to have a girlfriend, boyfriend relationship?" He asked. "I…I wouldn't know." I answered that one quickly. "How many villages have you lived in during your lifetime?" he asked curiously. "I have lived in the leaf, mist, sand, and rock. And now I belong truly to the sound village." I said smiling softly. "Okay, question eight is do you know the members of the akatsuki really well?" "Well I used to train with Sasori in the sand village, then met Hidan and developed a crush on him while I met him in the mist village. I sort of met Deidara when Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame came for him. I have never met the others though." I said while he nodded. "Why should I let you join?" He asked. "Well, I'm very helpful, skilled, and I always have something up my sleeve. I am very talented." I said proudly. "Okay, would you ever question the missions assigned to you?" he asked while I thought about it. "Well, it really would depend on what it is and the risks for it." I answered truthfully. He nodded. "Understandable, now next question is would you ever think about changing your mind on where your loyalty lies?" He asked curious. "Only if that person changed first, and they help enemies. Then yes I could if I wanted too." I said truthfully. "That's it….I'm leaving..." Gaara suddenly said, turning away while starting to walk off. "Why Gaara?" I said looking to him as he stopped to look at me. "Because I have no interest in this…any interest in joining this organization…now goodbye to you all..." He turned and continued walking until he faded from view. "Well, that was unexpected..." I heard someone say. I looked behind me, seeing Hidan appear. I blushed as he waved slightly. "Hello there Ashlee." He said. "H...Hello Hidan" I said still slightly blushing. "Okay, well anyways...let us finish the last few questions." He said as I nodded. "Alright sir Pein." I said bowing my head. "Next question is, what's your personality like?" He asked. "Well I am a girly girl Goth who loves the colors black and pink. I am very protective and caring for my allies. I can be very fun to be around and I think my attitude could change some other member's attitude towards things. Biggest thing is I just want to belong here... because I have been rejected most of my life because of what I am." I said while resting my hands on my lap while sitting down. "Alright then, next question is would you ever kill anyone from the same organization?" He asked while I thought quickly. "Of course not, I see any reason in it. I would only kill anyone with a good enough cause." I said truthfully as the leader nodded. "Okay, what are some of your hobbies?" He asked. "Well I love to sculpture stuff, art, plus pulling pranks, also helping my friends I guess you could say is a hobby." I said as he nodded before going on. "Alright, next question. Are you a good ninja?" he asked. "Well, it all depends on how you look at it and what you are asking. If you are asking if I am a skilled ninja then my answer is yes, but if you are asking if I am a good person, I'd have to say not really, more neutral." I said. He nodded. "Alright, what are you six top favorite colors?" he asked. "Well that would be black, pink, purple, red, and blue." "Next question is do you hope to become a legendary ninja?" I nodded. "Yes, a legendary sannin like Orochimaru." I said truthfully, as Orochimaru smirked at what I said. "Alright, next question is do you think you have what it takes to become an akatsuki member?" he asked as I nodded again. "Yes, because of the power I wield, and the loyalty I show to my allies." I said proudly. Hidan came up to the leader's side suddenly. "Can we please finish this up inside? It's getting pretty chilly out here..." He asked while Pein nodded, gesturing me and Orochimaru inside, with him and Hidan following. "Alright, anyways…question nineteen is do you think you can deal with a group's attitude?" He asked. "Yes, I do already..." I said giggling softly. Pein nods again. "Okay, and last question is can you keep secrets? He asked me. I nodded. "Of course, when needed too." I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Part of the Akatsuki

Okay Ashlee, I wrote down all your answers, now just give me a few seconds to think about it and give you an answer, alright?" he said. I nodded. "I understand leader Sama" I said, inclining my head in a light bow out of respect. He watched and came to a decision. "You know what; I think I will let you join the akatsuki. I still have to ask Orochimaru some questions first. I nodded my head again. "Alright sir. May I ask how many questions?" I asked politely. "About ten questions." He said as I nodded and looked to Orochimaru. "Alright, leader Sama...Well Orochimaru once you're done please come find me." I said as Orochimaru nodded. "Got it" he said. Pein moved slightly forward. "Now after I am done with Orochimaru, I will be setting up new groups. Oh…also you can go and find a spare room anywhere around the hideout and make it your own, does that sound fair?" He asked as I nodded excitedly. "Of course leader Sama. " I said politely smiling. He nodded. "Alright, now there are many empty rooms for you to choose from, Hidan will show you. Hidan nodded and we both stood up and walked away down the halls. When we got four rooms down Hidan turned to me. "Ashlee, there's a room next to Deidara's if you want it" He said. I nodded softly. "Whose room is next to the empty on the other side?" I asked. "That's Itachi's room..." He said. "Oh, alright then I will have that room." I said. I opened the door and I saw the room was big. "Wow! I'm going to have to decorate" I said. "That's probably going to take a while." Hidan said as I shook my head. "Nope, not really…not if I use my powers" I said giggling softly, walking up to touch the walls. Not even a second later the walls changed the walls hot pink with sparkles with black and sparkles around the borders." Hidan sat in my doorway watching me. "How did you do that?" He asked curiously. "That's part of my secret powers" I said turning to smile at him. "Alright, what about a wardrobe?" He asked. I nodded, putting my palms together then pointing them outward. A big walk in wardrobe with the Jashin symbols, but the color to match the theme of the room appeared. "There." I said while looking to him. "Would you like to suggest anything more?" I asked. He nodded. "Only if you want my help Ashlee" I nodded. "Of course Hidan." I said as he nodded again. "Alright, what about a bed?" He asked as I nodded. Of course" I said putting my hands inward and pointing them to the ground. A big sparkly pink and black bed appeared, jashin symbols decorating the pink. "There we are, alright anything more?" I asked. "How about some entertainment? Like a Wii, Blu ray player, PlayStation 2 and 3, a GameCube, Nintendo 64, etc.? Oh and don't forget about an entertainment center that can hold all of it together." He said as I nodded. "Good idea, thanks Hidan." I said smiling. I put my hands together again, chanting a few words before bringing them outward again. Everything that Hidan mentioned appeared organized on a big entertainment center. All the games and stuff for each system organized but there. "There we go. Done." I said. "Well, you did a good job decorating." He said as I smiled. "Thank you Orochimaru. Umm...did leader Sama let you join?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, he did." He said. All of a sudden we hear the leader's voice over the speaker. "All members go to the living room." He said. We walked to the living room and sat down. "I want to introduce and reintroduce two new members to everyone." He said as everyone nodded. Showing they were at least listening. "This here is Orochimaru; he is the one being reintroduced. And then there's Ashlee, who's a new member." He said. "Now everyone else, say your name" I said. Everyone looked at me. Kakuzu spoke first. "I am Kakuzu, Hidan's partner." I nodded and looked next to him. Itachi spoke up. "We already met, my name is Itachi Uchiha." He said. I nodded again, looking across from Itachi. "My name is Kisame, I am Itachi's partner." I heard him say. "Alright, now who is the girl next to leader Sama, and the guy in the swirly mask?" I asked. The girl mentioned looked up. "My name is Konan, I am Pein's partner." I nodded. Tobi jumped up hyperly "And I am Tobi. Tobi's a good boy!" He said. Everyone rolled their eyes as I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. "Alright then... And I know Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Pein." I said as everyone sort of nodded. I looked back to the leader. He nodded. "Alright, I will now name off the new groups. Group one will be Kakuzu with Kisame, group two Sasori with Hidan, Orochimaru with Itachi group three, group four Zetsu with Tobi, group five will be myself with Konan. And then group six is Deidara with Ashlee." He said. I paled slightly at that if that was more possible. "Leader Sama, will I get a membership ring?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes, and also a cloak symbolizing the sound and snow villages." He said as I nodded. "Alright then, may I please see what my ring and cloak will look like?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course, but first please follow me." He said. I followed him until we made it to his chambers and stopped. "Please wait here." He said as I nodded. He walked into his chambers. About five minutes later he walked back out, handing me a few boxes. "These are yours…please open them." He said as I nodded. I opened the first smaller box and gasped lightly. It was my new ring that hand the 'immortality' symbol surrounded in a red background. "This symbol as you can already tell means immortality, perfect for the princess of immortality and fame." He said. I nodded. "I love it, thank you leader Sama, but how did you know I was immortal?" I asked while I opened up the other boxes. "Because I can sense your chakra is unlimited, plus you look a lot like Orochimaru with a few changes." He said stating the obvious. I looked down. "Well, since I was little I've been preforming experiments on my soul, and as of 15 years ago I was turned immortal and my real appearance has been hidden away from me and everyone else by a spell and the only way to get it back is to find my true love." I said slightly blushing at the last part. "I see. I bet your life has been hard for you." I nodded. "It has been rough, yes. But I've survived this long." I said putting on my cloak and ring. "Well, anyways after you are done it's time to go back to your room for the night." He said. "I understand, but leader Sama...why did you put me in a group with Deidara and not Orochimaru?" I asked curiously. "Oh, that's because Orochimaru needs to learn to get along with the other members here." He said as I nodded. "When will be the first mission if I may ask?" I asked politely. "The first mission will be in two days' time." He said. "Okay, thanks leader Sama" I said bowing lightly and leaving his chambers, walking back to my room.


	8. Chapter 8: First daynight the hideout

I opened the door to my room to see Deidara sleeping on one side of my room. I bit my lip softly. `There is no way I am sleeping with him in here!' I shouted mentally to myself in my mind. I walked over to him quietly and tried to wake him up by lightly shaking him. He murmured in his sleep something about explosive art. I shook my head to keep from giggling. I noticed he was shaking slightly. "I'm…cold" He said lightly in his sleep." I sighed softly. `Maybe I should let him sleep on my bed to keep warm, I mean he won't notice if he stays asleep, right?' I asked myself mentally. I went over to my bed, grabbing my blankets I went back to Deidara and wrapped him up in the warm blankets. I went back over to my bed with him wrapped snugly up and laid him on one side of my bed. He cuddled closer to the blankets he was wrapped in and sighed. "Thank you..." He murmured again in his sleep. I smiled and yawned softly. `He looks so cute when he's sleeping' I thought to myself, blushing afterwards. `Why am I thinking like this? I hardly know Deidara! Bad Ashlee!' I said shaking my head. Getting comfortable I turn off the lights and cuddled up next to Deidara in the blankets. `I think it's time for me to try and get some rest. It's only 7:30 pm! Guess I will just take a nap' I said closing my eyes slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ashlee, wake up." I heard Hidan whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes while he put his hand over my mouth. "Now listen to me Ashlee, be very quiet and don't scream, alright" He said. I looked at him confused before he pointed to Deidara. I looked down and almost screamed my lungs out, if Hidan's hand wasn't covering my mouth. Deidara was hugging me around my waist in his sleep. "Ashlee, I will try and get him off…keep very still." He said. All of a sudden I hear Konan over the speakers. "Hidan, please report with the leader, he needs to speak with you." She shouted over the speaker. Hidan looked back at me. "Alright Ashlee, I'll be right back..." He whispered before walking out of the room. I looked back at Deidara to see his beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. "Ashlee…what am I doing here? He asked. "I should be asking you the same thing Deidara." I said. "Well I wanted to talk to you, but you took so long I must've fallen asleep, which by the way…why are you sleeping next to me?" He asked, blushing slightly. I looked away and blushed. "Because you grabbed onto me earlier and wouldn't let go. So I set you on my bed in the blankets. I tried waking you but you didn't wake up so I laid down next to you. Now that I think about it…I don't think I really wanted to wake you up." I said. He tilted his head. "Why is that?" He asked. I blushed softly. "It's because…I thought you looked cute when you sleep..." Biting my lip while blushing saying the last part I covered my mouth with my hands. "You think I look cute?" He asked slightly blushing more. I nodded still blushing. "Y…Yes I do." I said. He smiled. "You're quite cute yourself." He said. "Can you please get away from her before I lose my temper!?" I heard Orochimaru shout suddenly, opening my door all the way walking inside. "Why? She's my partner!" Deidara shouted back. "Because, I love her!" Orochimaru announced suddenly. I looked at him, blushing prettily. "Y…You love me?" I asked shyly. He nodded. I heard Deidara speak up again. "So what! You shouldn't come in yelling like you are!" he shouted. I sighed and decided to change the subject. "You two…do you know about my past?" I asked them. They both looked at me while Orochimaru spoke up. "No, but I'd like to know." He said. I nodded. "Fine I'll tell you." I said. "All members please come to the living room." I heard Pein announce suddenly over the speakers again. "Alright…well looks like we have to go back again to see what leader Sama wants." I said getting up while both guys followed suit. We walked back to the living room and sat down. Pein looked at me suddenly. "Well, Ashlee I looked over what you told me about yourself…and I think we should do something to get your true appearance back." He said taking out an envelope. I looked at it and back to him. "We're going to play a game" He said. "How is that going to help me?" I asked softly. "Well, if I am correct to find your true love don't you need a true love's kiss? And if it's one of us this is the best way to find out" He said. I nodded. "But what if it was someone else out of the organization?" I asked. He looked at me. "Alright, then who else have you felt weird around?" He asked. I sighed softly, putting my hands on my lap. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Well, there's been Kimimaro, Neji Hyuga, Nadare, Orochimaru, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, and you leader Sama." I said. He nodded. "That's interesting information" He said thinking to himself for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, I have decided we are going to play hide and seek, plus snuggle bug combined." He said. I looked to him. Can I pick the players?" I asked as he nodded. "Of course Ashlee." He said. I looked back to everyone. "The players are Deidara, Orochimaru, leader Sama, Hidan, Sasori, and Zetsu." I said. Everyone nodded. "Okay the rules for this game are you can't use chakra above level one. The first round of two's goal is to find Ashlee, whoever does has to kiss her, but first everyone needs to close their eyes and keep them closed while I turn off the lights while Ashlee goes and hides. The lights will remain off the whole round." He said. Everyone nodded as they all closed their eyes. "Alright the first round will start…now!" he shouted suddenly while I bolted off in the dark. `Where should I hide? Maybe in the bathroom under the sink, or even on top of someone's bed hidden in the covers...' I thought for a minute and made up my mind. Making my way to Orochimaru's room. I opened the door quietly and rushed over to hide in his blankets, making it neat so it looked like I wasn't there. `Oh boy…his bed already has his scent all through it... oh brother...' I thought to myself trying to calm my heart beat and just listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Orochimaru came into his room and went over to his bed. "Ashlee, I found you." He said nuzzling me. I reappeared from the depths of the blankets. "Finally, I was starting to fall asleep..." I started to say when Orochimaru suddenly kissed me passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I pushed lightly against his chest, breaking the kiss. "Sorry. It's just…I never kissed a guy before. And I'm scared..." I said blushing softly hiding my face. He smiled. "Am I your true love?" He asked. "I won't know until the morning...Orochimaru, can you please take me back to my room?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded. "Sure Ashlee" He said picking me up bridal style, carrying me back to my room. He set me down on my bed and stood up. "What time is it Orochimaru?" I asked him. "Its 9:45 pm" He answered and I nodded, setting my alarm for 7:00 am to wake up. "Good night, Orochimaru." I said sweetly kissing his cheek closing my eyes as he smiled and kissed me softly on my forehead walking over to my door." Good night my sweet angel." He said closing my door.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise! My true appearance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00 am~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm woke me up, moving my hand up I turned it off and opened my eyes. `I wonder what we are going to do today' I thought to myself. "Good morning Ashlee, you're finally awake." I heard Deidara say to me, sitting on the other side of my bed. "Why are you in my room? Do we have any plans to do something today?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nope, today we just relax around the hideout." He said. I looked at him curiously. "Do you guys often do nothing around the hideout?" I asked while he nodded. "Yes we do. Why?" He asked. I shrugged. "Was just curious I guess." I said sitting up on my bed. "Do you want to go out somewhere today?" Deidara asked. "No, not really." I said getting up and going to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do today?" I asked putting on my cloak. "I don't know, we should see what's to do around the hideout." He said. I opened the door suddenly and he gasped. "Ashlee! Your true appearance…it's…it's back! You look…beautiful!" He said. I blushed softly. "Thanks Deidara." I said. "So, who's the one that gave you the true love's kiss?" He asked curiously. I blushed more. "It was Orochimaru that kissed me…" I said. "Well, you should go and thank him…" He said. "Alright! Good Idea, thanks Dei-kun!" I said with a giggle. I left my room and walked up to Orochimaru's bedroom door. "What do you need?" I heard him ask. I jumped when I saw him sitting up on his bed staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Orochimaru don't do that." I blushed hard and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard him chuckle. "What did I do? I'm in my room and you're telling me to stop staring at you." He said with the same smirk on his face. I bit my lip and looked down. "S…Sorry, you just startled me." I said suddenly bowing down. He studied me for a minute before ushering me inside his room. I walked hesitantly in his room, standing next to his bed. Suddenly bringing me into a fierce hug." I can tell the kiss I left you with last night was the kiss that gave you back your true appearance." He said as I blushed softly and nodded. "Y…Yes Orochimaru, you are my true love…the one that gave me back my true appearance. I forever am grateful to you." I said. He let me go and I stood up. "Well, Orochimaru I have to go and talk to leader Sama, see you later?" I said smiling softly, blowing him a kiss. He smirked and nodded. Winking softly. "Of course my sweet. I will see you later on." He said as I nodded, closing his door and walking down the hallway towards where Pein was.


	10. Chapter 10: Beware when I get bored!

I came up to Pein's door and I knocked lightly. "Enter" Was my only response. I opened the door and bowed. "Oh Ashlee. There is no need for the princess of this place to bow to me." He said as I blushed lightly. "Umm…leader Sama, I was wondering what the first mission was going to be." I said. "Well princess Ashlee, the first mission will be of your choosing, since you have your true appearance back, and the amount of power you have." He said as I nodded. "Alright, can I look at the mission records?" I asked as he nodded, handing me the papers. I took them from him and looked them over before choosing the second one. "I will capture the victim and bring them back here. Is that mission alright for me?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. "Alright and I have decided, you may choose who you will want to go with you on your missions. Who would you like to take with you when you go on your first mission?" He asked as I thought about it for a second. "I'd like to take Deidara, Orochimaru, and Hidan with me leader Sama." I said as he nodded. "Understood, I shall let them know when it's time for the first mission." He said. I nodded. "Alright leader Sama. If you are done with me, may I leave now?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course, today we are doing nothing but sitting around the hideout." He said. I bowed my head out of habit and walked out of the room. `I think I will go bug Deidara for a while.' I thought to myself before making my way over to my room first.


	11. Chapter 11: Filling in the time

I walked down the halls until I made it to my room. I opened my doors and quickly shut them again. I held my hand to my heart and blushed. I had just saw Orochimaru reading a book on my bed bare chested. I breathed slowly opening my door again, my red face really showing itself. "Orochimaru! Please for the love of god put a shirt on!" I said biting my lip softly. He smirked and put his book down. "Why? Do like what you see Ashlee?" He asked innocently. I huffed. "I…I…Forget it!" I closed my door, and ran to Deidara's door. I knocked on it. "Who is it?" I heard him ask through the door. "It's me Deidara." I said. "Oh Ashlee! Come on in." He said. I opened his door and went inside. "What is it Ashlee?" He asked. "I was wondering, is it alright if I stay here and hang out with you?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure Ashlee, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Can we watch a movie?" I asked him. "Sure we can Ashlee, which movie?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "Princess Diaries 1" I said. He nodded and asked. "Do we have it?" I nodded. "Yes it's by your television." I said. "Can you please put it in then Ashlee?" He asked as I nodded. I got up and went to his tv. I put in the dvd and got the remote, taking it back over to him. "Do you want to sit next to me Ashlee?" He asked as I nodded again. "Sure Deidara." I turned off the lights before sitting down next to him on his bed. He pressed play while I got comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To After The Movie~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:30 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That movie was cool Ashlee, we should watch it again sometime." Deidara said. "Of course Deidara, another time." I said.

**That's the end of my first naruto story, should be making a second story based from the first sometime soon 3 hope you like it!**

**I didn't make these characters, the person that created naruto did! I just made my own character and her background. I just wanted to make a story on how much I love Orochimaru! 3**


End file.
